I Never Meant To Hurt You
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: partial ch1: A girl is killing her sis and doesnt think she can stop until she hears the faint scream of her sis.she has to make a choice weather to keep her or change her. Please R&R 10 reviews and then I'll post nxt ch rated T cause I said so pweas read
1. Chapter 1

I Never Meant To Hurt You

Preface

Manya Veseray Malian

I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard her scream. I pulled my teeth away and saw the blood falling down her neck. How could I do this to Cynthia my own sister. The venom must have been spreading her breathing was slowing her heart rate was dying out how could I do this to her? I didn't know what to do I had two choices. Choice A: to let her slowly and painfully die ad become a vampire. Or choice B: to suck the venom out of her but the bad part of that was what if I couldn't stop? What if I suck her body dry?

I felt a hand on my shoulder "stop worrying you'll do the right thing I know you will." He said very softly.

"I'm a monster I don't know what to do help me gosh please help me I don't want her to die but I don't want her hating me. She's too young to die I'll never do the right thing just help me, help me please." I was down to a dry sob I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. "I wish I was still human than I would have never done this to her I feel horrible I need help, help me." I pleaded I was talking so softly that I could barely hear myself.

"You've done half the right thing so far. You stopped yourself from drinking all her blood so you're not that bad of a monster. We all are depending on you to make the right decision. You know what to do."

"No I don't know what to do I'm thinking I should do what Carlisle did to us or let her stay how she should be, I'm caught up in a decision. Why won't you help me? I need help I'll never be able to stop I'll basically be hotwired up on human blood. I'll never be able to stop." I said whimpering.

I heard Carlisle walk in then and heard him say "hurry up decide whether to change her or keep her human while you still have a chance. Or she'll be like us forever. Manya, make up your mind I'm tired of you doing this just change or keep change or keep change or keep." He said each time a little quieter. His voice kept repeating in my head keep or change keep or change. I thought about her screaming and then back to all the stuff we did together before I was changed. All the stuff she won't ever be able to do once she's changed all the stuff.

A/N Manya (pronunciation mu*ni*u*) Veseray (Vez*ur*ray*) Malian (mu*lion*)

Hope you enjoy

* * *

I Want at least 10 reviews before next ch


	2. Back to normal or close enough

CHAPTER ONE

BACK TO NORMAL OR CLOSE ENOUGH

I decided to keep her the way she isgoing to be, _vampire. _That way we would still be able to do stuff together.

A few days later when she had woken up everyone crowded around her even though I was her family and no one else in this household was. _I wish I kept her human_ I thought _that way I would be the one getting attention since I was the newest member of the clan._ "Gosh Manya, don't be so selfish. We just want to get to know her." Said the only mind reader in the house. (A/N duh it's the one in SM books).

"Hey, guys, ugh, I'm Cynthia you are?" Cynthia said. "Aw, what is that burn in my throat?"_ Oh god here it comes again _I thought. "I'm Alice, this is Manya, this is Jasper, this is Edward, this is Rosalie and Emmett, and his is Carlisle and Esme. We welcome you into our sweet home of vampires!" Alice nearly shrieked. When she pointed at me Cynthia nearly had a full grin on her face. But when she pointed at Rosalie and Emmett she basically laughed her face off cause they were "smoochin'" how Cynthia use to put it. "Oh and it's time to go hunting, who would like to take Cynthia?" Alice said in a really shrieked up voice.

Everyone raised their hand but me and started screaming "me pick me pick me!" Wow they are annoying. So after they all went hunting they just crowded around her asking about her and stuff. It was really boring so I went up to my room and started screaming **(1) **once I calmed down I sat on my bed and started playing my guitar. Until I heard some boy scream I could smell his blood it smelt delicious. I think everyone else might have heard it cause Cynthia started growling and got calmed down by Jasper.


	3. AN and please read Writers block

(1) = she was really mad and couldn't understand basically what was going on. She was controlled by her feelings though she was jealous of her cause she's "new" and they're going to be her "shiny new toy" this is just so you know.... you might have already but here you go... just so you know I have writers block... please give me some more idea's and if you haven't all ready will you read my other stories... I need help on which one to finish first.... except for the truth or dare one cause its gonna be SUPER DOOPER long... I'm talking 57 chap.'s or so.... So please help with my writers block I need idea's or I'll have to quit the stories (audience cries out NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ) So please help. :)


	4. AN broken wrist

**A/N: hey peoples, me and my big bro got into a fight and i broke my wrist so i wont be updating for a while but if u have any ideas you can share them... bythe way i stared the fight...i have anger issues....**

**Have a nice day.....reviewers only cause the people who don't review but add i dont like that do both at least or just review....,**

**Jes**


End file.
